Temarel Leafculled (TarkXT)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Summoner Level: 3 Experience: 5,089 xp Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) DEX: 16 +3 ( 5 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) WIS: 8 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 15 +2 ( 7 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 23 = + 6 + 6 + CON (03) + FC (00) (Summoner) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (+3) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (+3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (+3) + Misc (02) BAB: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (02) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (+2) + DEX (+3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +02 = (01) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (01) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Composite Longbow: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (+3) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Rapid Shot: +04/+04 = (02) + DEX (+3) + MW (01) + Magic(00)-2 Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Special: +1 TH/Damage w/in 30' Morning Star: Attack: +04 = (02) + DEX (+2) + MW (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 1d8+3 Two Handed Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner (Use ½ Elf FC Bonus: .25 Evolution Pool Point) 3x Normal Speed: 30' Low-Light Vision: See 2x as far as Humans in Dim Illumination Keen Senses: +2 Perception Elven Immunities: Immune to Magic Sleep, +2 Saves vs. Enchantment Ancestral Arms: One Exotic or Martial WP (Longbow) Arcane Training: Use spell trigger/completion items for favored class as if 1 level higher. Elf Blood: Count as both Elf and Human for Race Effects Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Light Armor, Shields (except tower), and Simple Weapons Spells: Spontaneous Arcane Caster (Summoner Spell List) Cantrips: At-Will (Summoner Spell List) Eidolon: Linked Outsider w/ Special Bond to PC Life Link: Separation Distance linked to HP, Sacrifice HP to Keep Eidolon on Summoner's Plane. Summon Monster II: Standard Action, Remain 1 Minute/Level, 3 + CHA Mod/Day Bond Senses: Standard Action, See, hear, feel all that Eidolon can feel for 1 rnd/level Feats (Racial Bonus) Weapon Proficiency: Longbow (1st Level ) Point Blank Shot: +1 TH/Damage w/in 30' (3rd Level ) Rapid Shot: Can shoot twice at -2 attack penalty Traits Rich Parents (Social): Starting cash increases to 900 gp Reactionary (Combat): +2 Initiative Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 09 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Summoner) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 3 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 02 0 0 2 +0 Climb 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 02 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -2 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 3 -2 +0 Fly 01 0 0 3 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -01 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 02 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 06 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 01 0 0 -1 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 01 0 0 3 -2 +0 Sense Motive -01 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -2 +0 Spellcraft 07 3 3 1 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 3 -2 +0 Survival -01 0 0 -1 +0 Swim 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 08 3 3 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Spells/Day: 4 0 Level Level 01 * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Message * Enlarge Person * Guidance * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Open/Close * Grease * Read Magic * Acid Splash Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 gp 0 lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lbs Spellcomponent Pouch 2 gp 2 lbs Wand of Lesser Rej. Eid.(50)Chgs. 750 gp - lbs Wand of Cure Light Wound(50)Chgs. 750 gp - lbs Morning Star 8 gp 6 lbs Composite Longbow (MW,+2 STR) 600 gp 3 lbs Arrows (35) 2 gp 6 lbs Handy Haversack 2,000 gp 5 lbs Crowbar 2 gp 5 lbs Pitons (5) 5 sp 2½ lbs Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lbs Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 5 lbs Chalk (3) 3 cp 0 lb Caltrops 1 gp 2 lbs Acid 10 gp 1 lb Alchemist's Fire (2) 40 gp 2 lbs Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp - lbs Weapon Blanch Cold Iron (2) 40 gp 1 lb Weapon Blanch Silver (2) 10 gp 1 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lbs (worn by Eidolon) Masterwork Glaive 308 gp 10 lbs (wielded by Eidolon) Total Carried Items: 4,706.53 gp Total Weight(Temarel): 45 lbs Total Weight (Haversack):23.5lbs Total Weight (Eidolon): 14lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 w/ MWBKPK: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Finances PP: 00 Total Income: 5,104.00 gp GP: 2520 Current Items: -4,726.53 gp SP: 06 Consumed Items: -20.00 gp CP: 12 Coins: -377.47 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Consumed or Destroyed Items 20 gp 1 vial of Alchemist Fire Eidolon Sauvressa Skills Skill Points: 08 = (06) + INT (-2)/Level; (Eidolon 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 7 3 3 1 +0 Chosen Skill Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff* 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Craft ( )* -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Fly 2 1 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 14 3 3 0 +8 Chosen Skill Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes)* 0 * -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Chosen Skill Perception* 14 3 3 0 +8 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth* 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim 4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 4 1 3 0 +0 Chosen Skill * = class skill that has not been trained yet Details Size:M Gender:Male Age:24 Height:5'3" Weight:120 Hair Color:Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale Appearance: Thin and willowy but with a very human looking face. Demeanor: Good natured and generally calm. More concerned about doing what's right rather than what the law requires. A gentle soul he also knows what chaos leads to and as a rule prefers a bit of order over pointless chaos. Background Temarel suffered a harsh childhood under the thumb of his elven father. His father was not a terrible man nor particularly unkind. Rather, he was a man who suffered whims that would drive the typical human mad. His father was nobility among the elves, a king among kings, and expected much the same from his son. However he wanted his son to be great. It didn't matter what a great anything he was so long as he was great. Thus he forced his son to practice archery to become a great warrior. Within a few years as Temarel was learning the bow he changed his mind and forced him to become a great statesman. While not very skiled his natural charisma helped among the wild courts and he garnered a small if forgettable reputation. Within a year of that decision his father sent him off to school to become a great sorcerer. Temarel grew frustrated at being unable to perform to his satisfaction and swiftly grew jaded at the courts of the elves. For weeks he sought some means of escaping his fate or at least convincing his father to let him decide his own fate. That day came in the form of a dream. In that dream there was an angel, beautfiul, powerful and serene. He asked of the angel, "What are you?" "I am yours." The angel replied. "What do you want?" He asked. "To protect you, beloved." It replied. Confused and a little frightened he asked. "Why?" It merely smiled serenely and caressed his cheek It felt warm and comforting yet terrible in its perfection. "Call my name and perhaps one day you will know, beloved. Now wake up." In a terrible state he woke up from the dream and called out her name without thinking "Sauvressa!" The angel then appeared before him still smiling that serene smile. She caressed his cheek as he laid sweating in bed. She was not as strong and terrible in the dream but she remained elegant and stunning. It spoke again. "We are tied together you and I, beloved. I will protect you, and love you. In exchange I will be close to you." At first the creature frightened him but it delighted his father seeing the creature's presence as proof of his sons destiny. He became more erratic and pushy before his son confronted him. Much to Temarel's unending frustration his father grew ecstatic when he told his father that he was leaving the life of magic and nobility to do good in the world with or without his approval. His father was intrigued by the idea of his son being an outcast noble, a prince without a kingdom and then had the guards promptly remove him from the kingdom with orders not to let him back in. Shocked at his sudden and strange abandonment. He turned to Sauvressa and asked. "What should I do? What am I now that my father has thrown me out on some silly whim?" "You are a good man." The angel said "Do good." It has been barely a week since this incident. Taking her advice he has sought to do good. Perhaps, using what skills he has he might do exactly that. Adventure Log Sinking Ever Deeper run by SelcSilverhand XP Received: 1,719 XP Final Awards Treasure Received: 2,089 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Something's Cooking run by Sunshadow21 XP Received: 1,715 XP Final Awards approval Treasure Received: 2,115 GP Precious Cargo run by Qik XP Received: 1,655 XP Final Awards approval Treasure Received: 2,143.25 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: none Features: Bond Senses, HP: +6 (Choose Max-2) Skill Pts: +3 (6) in Kn Planes, Spellcraft, UMD New Spells: Read Magic, Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon Eidolon: Evo Pts: 3.25 to 4.5 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 HP: +9 (Chose Max-2) Features: none Feats: Power Attack Skill Pts: +4 (8) in Acrobatics, Intimidate, Perception, Sense Motive Level 3: Class: Summoner BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Summon Monster 2 HP: +6 (Choose Max-2) Skill Pts: +3 (9) in Kn Arcana, Spellcraft, UMD New Spells: Acid Splash, Grease Eidolon: Evo Pts: 4.5 to 5.75 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +2 to +3 HP: +9 (Chose Max-2) Features: Evasion Skill Pts: +4 (8) in Acrobatics, Intimidate, Perception, UMD Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (April 14, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (April 25, 2011) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (September 15, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (February 5, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters